Un triste recuerdo
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Este fic está dedicado a todos aquellos que crean que el destino conspira en contra de la felicidad del hombre, y que, por más esperanzador que sea un momento, no lograrás la felicidad, aunque su sabor permanezca en tus sentidos. SS


¡Hola amigos! Largo tiempo sin vernos. Yo por mi parte me encuentro muy bien aquí en mi ciudad natal estudiando lo que me gusta y disfrutando de una semana que nos dieron para descansar, razón de la existencia de esta semana de relajo: desconocida.

Hace tiempo que no escribo nada interesante, aparte de el sexto y el séptimo capítulo del peor de los peores de Sakura. Y debo admitir que ha bajado bastante su nivel en el sentido que cuando actualizaba el fic no pasaba nada obligándome finalmente a volverlo a poner como un nuevo capítulo.

¡Uf! Debo estoy increíblemente oxidado para este tipo de cosas, espero que mi inspiración y mis ánimos no sean vencidos y pueda completar este corto fic. Yo creo que lo haré de un solo capítulo, pero si ustedes realizan una protesta violenta por la continuidad del fic lo continuaré, lo cual dudo pero de todos modos informo jejeje.

Y finalmente, antes de comenzar, quiero contarles que este fic a diferencia de mi estilo no será sádico, ni con violencia innecesaria, pero, si será triste, o esa es mi intención. En cierta manera este fic estará dedicado a todos aquellos que crean que el destino conspira en contra de la felicidad del hombre. Disfruten, por favor.

**Fic:** Un triste recuerdo.

**Capítulo I:** Una sonrisa olvidada.

Estoy muy feliz, es un precioso día de verano a las afueras de la iglesia. Sí, es verdad, ahora soy una mujer muy feliz, y lo seré aún más después de este día. Pero eso no quita el hecho que ya se me ha hecho un poco tarde, cuando entré a la iglesia todos los presentes se voltearon a verme un tanto desconcertados por el atraso.

Pero tras saludar de mirada a unas cuantas amigas y amigos de toda la vida me encuentro en el altar, con mi enamorado al lado que volvía de la guerra, victorioso y con aires de grandeza; nadie le había pedido que participara, no era su nación por la cual peleaba, tampoco su nación se encontraba en peligro. Lo hizo por su querido amigo, pero aún más para demostrarme lo fuerte que era, aunque él supiera que no era necesario.

Mi madre y mi padre murieron hace tiempo ya en algunas de las cientos de batallas que han aquejado este país que nos ha brindado hospitalidad. Tal vez Shaoran trataba de imitarlos de algún modo.

Y, dime Shaoran, como te fue en la guerra contra Rusia. – le preguntó repentinamente Eriol a Shaoran mientras esperábamos al padre que había ido a preparar unos últimos asuntos.

Bastante bien – dijo Shaoran un tanto melancólico -, logré salir vivo...

Vamos Shaoran – intervino rápidamente Tomoyo –, lograste salvar a muchos con tus gentiles esfuerzos, gracias a ti Sakura pudo dormir tranquila en su cama aquí en París mientras la defendías.

Lo dices de una manera muy simple Tomoyo...

Vamos chicos¡No digan cosas tristes en mi boda! – interrumpí.

Y mientras decía esas palabras de los ojos de Shaoran se desprendieron algunas lágrimas.

Perdí muchos amigos a los cuales pude salvar...

Shaoran, - respondió seriamente Eriol – yo también sufrí, muchas personas murieron en mis manos tratando de salvarlas con Tomoyo.

Pero no es lo mismo... En la mañana desayunaba con varios, en la tarde cenaba con menos; esa es una sensación fuerte. Aparte, a cuantas viudas habré dejado, a cuantos huérfanos...

Tras esas palabras estaba abrumada. Di unos pasos hacia él para abrazarlo, pero en ese instante apareció el padre que me iba a casar con Shaoran.

Jóvenes, esperen a estar casados, por favor...

Rápidamente nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones los cuatro. Estoy muy nerviosa porque todo funcione bien, espero no trabarme al decir el sí, y menos que por alguna razón algo pase. ¡Vamos Sakura, no pienses ese tipo de cosas!

Y todo empezó como debía ser, el padre hablaba y realizaba el famoso ritual mientras yo no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Shaoran, se veía tan apuesto y bien vestido. Él tampoco me quitaba los ojos de encima, espero que por la misma razón que yo. Aunque debo admitir que los hombres no saben disimular cuando miran. Tras pensar eso reprimí una pequeña risa.

El aire estaba un poco enrarecido, eso es verdad, pero aparte de eso todo era una felicidad inmensa.

Sí, acepto – dijo Shaoran.

No puedo contenerme para decir el sí, tuve que resistir unos pocos segundos en los cuales el padre daba mi parte del juramento antes de poder decir algo. Ya lo dijo, está todo listo, bueno, casi, falto yo.

S... – dije, por alguna razón no pude terminar la palabra.

Shaoran se volteó de lleno para verme, el público murmura al ver mi reacción. Hasta yo me encuentro bastante sorprendida, tal vez crea que no lo amo y le hago esto por alguna razón.

S... – intenté de nuevo, pero nada salió después de la S.

Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba, pero una neblina extraña nubló mi vista, sentía como las cosas se me movían. Unos puntos verdes aparecían en mi vista. Pero todo se aclaró repentinamente.

¿Dónde estoy? – grité a todo pulmón.

De estar en una iglesia colmada de gente ahora me encuentro en una iglesia vacía, sin ningún alma, sin flores, sin música, muerta, como si nunca hubiera habido el matrimonio. Me encontré a mi misma corriendo por entre las sillas en dirección a la puerta esperando ver si se encontraban afuera y todo esto fuera una broma. Di una vuelta, y otra más para comprobar que no había nadie, y fue entonces que todo se volvió negro, y luego blanco, y negro de nuevo.

e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e

...recuperando la conciencia...

Sí, así parece...

Escucho voces a lo lejos dichas por monstruos nebulosos en la cercanía, aunque sus voces se escuchan lejanas. Las formas nebuliformes comienzan a ganar consistencia y color y puedo distinguirlas, son las tres personas que más estimo: Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. Ellos habían ido a la guerra contra los rusos y Shaoran había prometido que al volver se casaría conmigo. No me podía contener más y salté sobre Shaoran diciéndole:

¡Shaoran, volviste!

Shaoran me miraba con extrañeza y con un delicado movimiento me desplazó del contacto con él. El resto de mis amigos también me miraban extrañados, tal vez estaban pensando hacerme una sorpresa cuando volvieran. Pero les arruiné la sorpresa despertándome. Contuve una leve risa.

Me alegra de verlos de nuevo amigos¿Cómo estuvo la guerra?

No decían nada. Eso me estaba provocando miedo. Shaoran se veía bastante triste¿Tanto le habrá entristecido que haya arruinado su sorpresa? Pero mientras pensaba eso Shaoran se volteó hacia Eriol y le preguntó:

¿Qué opinas...?

Creo que la emoción le ha hecho perder un poco de la memoria reciente. No es nada grave solamente debes contarle lo que pasó, no lo recordar�, pero es lo mejor...

¿Qué? – dije espontáneamente yo mientras decían esas cosas.

Sakura – decía Tomoyo mientras se me acercaba -, todos nosotros volvimos hace algún tiempo de la guerra, estábamos todos en tu boda y te desmayaste, se te olvidó lo que pasó, pero nos encargaremos de que todo salga bien.

No comprendo – respondí sinceramente.

La emoción de casarte te debió haber provocado un colapso y olvidaste algunas cosas. Por ejemplo¿Recuerdas que día es?

Por su puesto, hoy es Lunes.

Eriol bajó la cabeza con un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, luego la volvió a levantar y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Lo siento, no me expresé bien, me refiero la fecha, de preferencia con el año también.

Hoy es Lunes 5 de Enero de 1986.

Tomoyo y Shaoran me miraron con un notorio asombro, como si hubiese dicho una herejía o hubiese hecho quien sabe que cosa.

Lo siento Sakura, hoy es 2 de Julio de 1986.

Me quedé pasmada frente a la afirmación de Eriol, probablemente me estaba tomando el pelo y me sentí un tanto ofendida por lo que me decía.

Eriol, no me mientas... sabes muy bien que hoy es 5 de Enero.

Tomoyo en ese instante puso en mi regazo un periódico. Lo abrí rápidamente, luego recordé que la fecha se encuentra en la primera plana y ahí volví, yo lo que vi me dejó helada.

Y... eh... ¿Qué he hecho en todo este tiempo...?

Tu vida, el problema que no te acuerdas, en la primavera terminó la guerra y en poco tiempo volvimos, arreglamos la boda y en el momento en que ibas a decir el sí saliste huyendo y te desmayaste...

No puede ser... – decía mientras unas lágrimas me recorrían las mejillas.

Tomoyo me dejó un pequeño fajo de cartas en mi regazo, Shaoran me dejó unas pocas más.

Toma Sakura, para que recuperes tus recuerdos.

Está bien... – dije con la voz hecha un hilo – déjenme, déjenme un segundo para poder leerlas con tranquilidad.

Está bien, nos vamos – dijo Eriol – Shaoran, Tomoyo, lo mejor es que descanse y trate de recordar.

Los tres se levantaron de unas sillas que se encontraban alrededor de mi cama y abandonaron la pieza, mi pieza, al menos de eso me acordaba. Estaba diferente a como la recordaba, pero era mi pieza.

Abrí la primera carta, escrita con mi propia letra y puño en una fecha que para mi sería el futuro¿Será posible que realmente lo haya olvidado? Todo esto es realmente muy extraño para mi, me iba a casar... O sea realmente Shaoran me ama. Ahora no tengo dudas, no importa si no recuerdo algunas cosas las podré ir recordando con el tiempo y con ayuda de estas cartas. Bajaré inmediatamente y le diré a Shaoran que nos casemos lo antes posible. Pero, en el momento que levantaba la vista, vi alguien que no me esperaba que estuviese ahí; sentado en una esquina de la habitación: Eriol.

Hola Sakura – dijo con un tono de voz extraño.

Eriol... ¿Qué haces aquí...?

¿Acaso también lo olvidaste?

¿Qué...? – dije con gran extrañeza.

¿No recuerdas que tú también me mandabas cartas a mi? Mira esto...

Y me arrojó otro fajo de cartas, que por lo que se veía efectivamente se las había mandado a Eriol.

Sinceramente no... recuerdo haberle mandado algunas a Tomoyo...

Eriol suspiró agobiado.

Veo que tampoco recuerdas que tú realmente deseabas casarte conmigo...

¡Qué! – grité con gran extrañeza.

Es verdad Sakura, tal vez una pequeña caricia te hará recordar...

Entré en desesperación, sentía como mi corazón y mi adrenalina activaban mi sistema de defensa más primitivo, necesitaba algo con que defenderme, comencé a palpar por la cama y encontré un cuchillo para abrir cartas, tal vez sea poco, pero es suficiente. Y con toda mi fuerza y estimulada con un grito que di me lancé contra Eriol tumbándolo. Y un ruido me alivió un poco; Shaoran y Tomoyo probablemente estaban subiendo por las escaleras, levanté el cuchillo.

Ahora verás lo que te pasa por abusador.

Lo siento Sakura, pero no lograrás nada...

Ya veremos...

Y mientras decía esas palabras se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a tres personas; Shaoran, Tomoyo y... ¿Eriol?

¿Qué sucede Sakura? – me dijo Eriol caritativamente.

Yo solo pude abrir la boca de asombro, y más fue el asombro cuando veo que debajo mío no hay nadie. ¿Abría Eriol escapado?

Sakura¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?

Entonces miré el cuchillo que tenía levantado y con un espasmo lo solté, y me alejé lo que más pude de él. Escondiéndome en una de las esquinas de la pieza. Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto que creo haber entendido.

Sakura... No irías...

¡Sakura responde! – me gritó Shaoran - ¿Qué sucedió?

Es que Eriol...

Pero si yo estaba con el resto...

Sakura no mientas – insistió Shaoran.

Si eso es así, no sé que decirles...

Se miraron entre ellos con miradas asustadas.

Sakura – me dijo Eriol –, creo que debemos llevarte a otro lugar...

Eh... ¿Dónde piensan llevarme? – dije con voz trémula.

Creo que deberías ir a un sanatorio por un tiempo, estás alucinando...

¡Qué! – grité.

Pero por más que me resistí, y que Shaoran intentó persuadir a Eriol de que me sanaría mejor estando en casa me llevaron a un sanatorio bajo el pretexto de estar alucinando e intentar matarme. ¿Matarme yo? Están dementes, ellos deberían ser los que deberían ir al manicomio.

Entonces, envuelta en una camisa de fuerza me lanzaron a una habitación, que más que habitación parecía celda, llena de suciedad, ratas por doquier, un lavabo en una pared , poca luz, en resumen; una prisión para un alma como la mía, donde mis temores y posibles enfermedades nunca se mejorarían¿Acaso creen que en este tipo de lugares los locos pueden curarse realmente?

Entonces ocurrió algo horrible; estaba amaneciendo, lo sabía, podía ver el sol a través de mi ventana, pero era un sol negro, que en vez de luz emitía oscuridad, y fue cuando la oscuridad invadió mi celda, mi pequeña celda que aún más pequeña se volvió. Un grupo bastante considerable de murciélagos entró por mi ventana y comenzaron a revolotear a mi alrededor. Yo sólo gritaba, gritaba desesperada por ayuda. Y la puerta se abrió y dos personas vestidas en túnicas negras aparecieron frente a mi.

Gracias por venir a salvarme - les dije.

Pero estas dos personas me tomaron de los brazos y pusieron sus bocas una al lado de cada uno de mis oídos y comenzaron a susurrar una palabra que repercutió a través de mi ser provocando violentos escalofríos. Pero para peor era voces conocidas, la de Tomoyo y Eriol.

Suicida...

Suicida...

¡No¿Por qué hacen esto...?

Suicida...

Suicida...

¡Paren! Por favor...

Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras me culpaban por una mentira. No podía contener mis emociones, estaba destrozada.

No amas a Shaoran...

No amas a Shaoran...

¡No digan mentiras!

Fue demasiado fuerte para mi y caí dormida, o inconsciente, o muerta, todo era lo mismo en ese instante y cualquiera una solución posible para abandonar esas voces que me culpaban por algo que no era verdad y que me separaban de Shaoran.

e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e

Estoy sentada sobre mi cama en mi pequeña celda, no sé como llegué hasta aquí, pero sé que muchas personas han venido a verme. Me han golpeado, por eso sangro, por eso tengo mi bonito delantal blanco manchado de rojo, están ahí, alrededor mío, ya no recuerdo sus nombres, mi memoria ya no es la de antes. Me hacen las más atroces torturas y me dicen bonitas palabras, o me dicen palabras que me duelen como estocadas pero se limitan a verme con ojos vacíos esperando la oportunidad de matarme, matarme de dolor, diciendo mentiras de mi enamorado, de mi amante que debe estar luchando por mi, fuera de esta prisión. Ojalá viniese.

No vendrá...

¡Cállate!

Lo siento... – me respondió maliciosamente.

¿No me digas que sigue creyendo en Shaoran? – dijo otra voz.

¡Sí! Cree que vendrá a salvarla – dijo una tercera.

Tonta¿No te das cuenta que nunca vendr�? – dijo otra más.

Yo simplemente frente a todas esas dudas y palabras maliciosas simplemente me acurrucaba sobre mi misma y llorando quedamente, esperando y rogando el regreso de Shaoran, pero esta vez fue diferente, porque de entre las voces apareció un sujeto frente a mi. Habrá tenido casi dos metros de altura y un pelo del color de la plata largo y sedoso que casi tocaba el suelo, tez nívea y ojos azules más profundos que el mar. Todo envuelto en un túnica negra y con una gran guadaña en la mano, creo que se le veían vestigios de alas en la espalda.

Sakura – dijo con las voz más bella, calmada e hipnotizante que haya escuchado – Toma esto.

Y puso una argolla de mi camisa de fuerza en una mano que tenía ligeramente libre.

Traga esto y deja de sufrir...

Su voz transmitía demasiada tranquilidad, y su presencia me daba confianza. ¿Debería creer en este ángel? La argolla estaba en mi boca, pero un portazo detrás mío hizo que la escupiera. Todos los entes que estaban a mi alrededor pusieron la vista sobre el que había entrado que estaba a mis espaldas; no tenía el valor de ver otro demonio entrando por esa puerta.

¡Ja, debe ser una imitación barata – dijo una de las voces.

Sí¿Por qué iría a venir Shaoran?

¿Shaoran? – repetí intuitivamente a lo que decían las voces.

Me di vuelta y me asombré de verlo, estaba ahí, al fin, después de tantos ruegos. Yo debería verme horrible de tanto llorar, sufrir y esperar, pero el se veía mejor y más apuesto de lo que recordaba. Pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaban un médico y una mujer de pelo largo y hermoso. Debo admitir que siento celos, probablemente se olvidó de mi y cogió a la primera mujer que se le pasó por el frente.

Sí, he vuelto a verte, junto con Eriol y Tomoyo.

¿Eriol¿Tomoyo?

Sí, aquí están... – dijo Shaoran un tanto preocupado y haciendo señas a los otros dos.

Sí... está bien... y dime ¿Quienes son ellos?

La mujer entró en llanto mientras que el tal Eriol puso amablemente su hombro para consolarla, si esa era la amante de Shaoran realmente estaba desesperado, una mujerzuela que lo traiciona literalmente a sus espaldas.

Eriol, Tomoyo, déjennos solos un instante...

Está bien Shaoran...

Los dos se fueron, Shaoran ahogó mis intenciones de preguntarle quienes eran esos sujetos con un tierno beso.

No te preocupes Sakura, no hay nada mejor que la medicina francesa, pronto saldremos de aquí.

¿Qué me pasó?

No estamos seguros, pero según lo que hemos visto tienes constantes amnesias y alucinaciones.

¡Alucinaciones¿Acaso están locos? Shaoran me deben sacar de ac�, me torturan constantemente.

Shaoran comenzó a llorar y lo único que pude hacer para consolarlo fue abrazarlo tiernamente.

Sakura, escucha, estás enferma, pero tiene solución. Por favor has un esfuerzo...

Miré el suelo al escuchar eso y comencé a meditar sobre lo sucedido, tal vez tenía razón.

Ahora entiendo porque veo cosas tan raras.

Me alegra que te des cuenta, Sakura – me dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa -, esas dos personas con las que entré son unos amigos nuestros desde la niñez, sus nombres son Tomoyo y Eriol.

Lo siento Shaoran, pero no recuerdo... Espera¡Estoy recordando¡Eriol era el padrino en nuestra boda! Y... Tomoyo la madrina.

Las pupilas de Shaoran se abrieron a más no poder, su sonrisa inundó su cara. ¡Lo recordaba todo! Recordaba todo; el regreso de Shaoran de la guerra, la boda, como me desmayé, como estuve enferma. Ya no habían más lagunas¡Mi mente me pertenecía una vez más! Que felicidad, estaba llorando.

¡Eriol, Tomoyo¡Ya recordó! – gritó a más no poder Shaoran.

Eriol y Tomoyo entraron rápidamente a la habitación felices de la noticia.

¿De verdad te acuerdas de nosotros?

Por su puesto Tomoyo... lo recuerdo todo... y soy feliz por eso...

¡Qué alegría! – dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa – Veo que tu estadía aquí sirvió de algo que había dicho, aparte de los fuertes químicos que te administramos, pensábamos que no te recuperarías.

¡No digas eso Eriol! – le reprimió Tomoyo.

Lo siento, lo siento.

Era solamente dicha. Por fin volvería a ser feliz, a casarme con Shaoran, tener hijos, verlos crecer y seguir juntándome con Eriol y Tomoyo, mis grandes amigos. Simplemente no podría pedir más. La luz se colaba a mi cuarto por la ventana e inundaba de dichosa felicidad lo que tocaba, pero una sombra se proyectó y me aventuré a ver lo que era, y me sorprendí al ver al ángel con la guadaña, me hablaba, pero no le escuchaba, intenté leerle los labios: "Lo siento, no serás feliz..." Me extrañó la afirmación pero el toque de las manos de Shaoran que ahora envolvían las mías desvió mi atención, lo miré y él mi devolvió la mirada reflejando mi dicha y su dicha.

Sakura¿Te casarías...

Un destello blanco y negro cruzaron mi vista por un segundo, pero me repuse inmediatamente para seguir escuchando la dulce voz de Shaoran mientras se me volvía a proponer completamente sonrojado, igual que la primera vez.

...conmigo?

e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e

Miré mis manos, enlazadas cariñosamente, una fragancia agradable inundaba la habitación, levanté la mirada y lo vi, unos ojos verdes preciosos, profundos, perfectos para perderse en ellos, la luz entraba delicadamente por la ventana y calentaba mi frío cuerpo, entonces tras admirarlo unos segundos me aventuré; abrí la boca y dije:

Disculpe¿Quién es usted?

**Fin **

e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que no se haya notado la capa de óxido, jejeje, sé que no es de lo mejor, pero espero que haya entretenido a más de alguno o puesto triste a alguien por ahí.

Amigos, intentaré escribir más a menudo para mi público, pero no les puedo prometer nada, espero que sean comprensivos de que mi tiempo es más que limitado y no puedo descuidar mis estudios, pero me esforzaré por descuidarlos lo suficiente de vez en cuando para volver aquí; frente a mi computador y escribir algo. Espero que de a poco recupere mi estilo y ritmo originales.

¡Ah! Sí, sí, sí, no sé el porqué de la época, pero se supone que Francia, Inglaterra y Turquía se encontraban en una guerra contra Rusia que terminó en la primavera de 1856, realmente no sé la razón de la elección de esa época, y bueno, no sé si lo habré representado bien pero mi intención era que Sakura presentara un cuadro temprano y violento de Alhzaimer (Creo que se escribe así). Lo cual es casi imposible considerando la edad probable que tenía Sakura dentro del fic, pero déjenme entretenerme haciendo un fic triste. No iba a hacer un fic donde ya estuvieran todos viejos... ¿No? Jejeje.

Finalmente, antes de irme, deseo agradecer a todas las personas que leen mis fics, o que al menos se proponen leerlos algún día aunque no lo hagan (Como yo jajajaja), y deseo dedicar este fic a todos mis queridos escritores de fics de en especial a Timón, Tiff y Kass, que son las escritoras con las que me he amistado más. Bueno, eso es todo, cualquier duda, comentario, reclamo o intención de que lo continúe (Lo cual dudo, porque, según yo, quedó bastante malo) será bien aceptada.

Se despide vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

"_Y frente a todas las expectativas, el autor y Shakespeare se abrazaron en un sollozo de felicidad."_

El peor fic de Sakura que nunca leerás, capítulo VIII 

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!


End file.
